The Bold Within (Edit)
by CPPgirl
Summary: A Pacey and Joey Story


This one page story takes place during "Stolen Kisses" where Pacey and Joey find themselves having to sleep together in the same bed while visiting Dawson's Aunt Gwen.

Joey's POV

"Pacey, you better keep your butt away from me," Joey says between gritted teeth.

"My butt wants nothing to do with your butt, now give me some covers. Jo!" Pacey says as he tugs on the covers.

Joey huffs and lies there fuming, of all the people she got stuck sleeping in the bed with, it had to be Pacey. If she really thought about it though, Pacey is actually the one person she would want to end up sleeping next to and the more she thinks about it, the less annoyed she became. Now she wishes she had had the foresight to remove her robe. There was this need to feel the heat of Pacey's body next to her and the robe was getting in the way of that. Joey doesn't know how long she laid there listening to Pacey breath, but after a while she could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing as he drifted off to sleep. She let out a long breath, hoping now she'd be able to fall asleep without envisioning Pacey lying there awake in that grey tank and those thin PJ pants he had on. She now allowed herself the luxury of going over that image in her mind and she suddenly felt very warm. She focused on the even breathing coming from behind her and without too much effort finally fell asleep herself.

Joey awoke to the sound of the door closing and voices in the hallway, recognizing them to be that of Dawson, Andie and Will as they headed downstairs. She felt so relaxed and comfortable that she didn't want to move, but as she became more aware of her surroundings and her current position, her eyes popped open. Sometime during the night she had turned over in her sleep and was now snuggled up close to Pacey with her arm slung over his abdomen under the covers. Although she hadn't moved since waking up, she held her breath until she could hear the even breathing of a sleeping Pacey beside her. Joey slowing let out her breath and contemplated on what to do next. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to move because she didn't want to wake Pacey up or because she actually wanted to stay snuggled up to him. The latter surprised her a little and she thought to herself "when did I get to this moment where I actually want to be touching Pacey so intimately"? With that thought, she shifted ever so slightly and froze when her arm rubbed up against what she could only assume was his most private of places. "Joey, get up and get out of this room", her brain was telling her, but her body wouldn't move and all of a sudden a hot flash went from her face right down to her toes and she cursed that damn robe she wore to bed. Her body involuntarily moved a bit which made her arm go a little lower and she felt him twitch. "Oh my God, was he getting harder and bigger" because she could feel a greater pressure on her arm from where they touched each other. She had heard that boys can wake up with a hard on, but was that really true?

Joey got very curious all of a sudden which made her become somewhat bold in her movements. She could tell by Pacey's breathing that he was still asleep, so she bent her elbow some more so that more of her arm was touching his growing hard on. She had only ever seen a hard on once and strangely enough it was on Pacey. It was a couple of years ago when she, Dawson and Pacey were watching "Blue Lagoon" in Dawson's room. It was a scene where Brooke Shields and Christopher Aitkens are naked eating fruit and they end up kissing. Joey had looked sideways at Dawson and he was looking at a scratch on his arm that he had gotten when they were climbing trees earlier in the day and then she had glanced over at Pacey and he was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head watching the movie intently, she's not sure what made her look Pacey over, but when her eyes reached his mid-section, she was seeing something she had never seen before. Joey could clearly see the outline of Pacey's penis through his shorts and his shorts were lifted up just slightly. She only looked for a moment and then Pacey raised his knees and she looked away. Thinking back to that moment, she now wonders why she was more interested in looking Pacey over than she was Dawson, was it a sign of what she really felt deep down. Now here she was two years later with this desire to reach out and touch him there. As more of her arm touched him, the heavier her breathing got and the hotter she became. She started to feel a tingling in the pit of her stomach which then began to travel lower and she liked the feeling.

Joey was getting hotter by the minute, and yet she didn't want to get out of bed and break the contact, so she ever so carefully lifted her arm with the blanket over it and skimmed it along his hard on in an effort to rid herself of the blanket which would also give her an opportunity to have a good look at what she predicted to be a large tenting of his thin PJ pants. With the blanket removed, she felt a slight change in temperature, however, she still felt really warm which was probably because she couldn't take her eyes off his now very prominent hard on. The urge to reach out and wrap her hand around him was growing within her as she tried to think of something that would give her an opportunity to touch him again. She goes ahead and moves her arm some more making contact and as she does that, it twitches again so she boldly curves her arm some more increasing the area of contact against him.

"Potter, what are you doing", the low husky timber of Pacey's voice makes her jump which actually causes her hand to come in contact with his cock and as she raised her arm to get it back up to a position where she can lift herself up, her thumb grazes the tip and Pacey lets out a low growl. He quickly turns on his side toward her and stares into her eyes and she can easily read the desire there which makes her breath quicken. She can't tear her eyes away from his and now she can feel his rock hard cock against her stomach and a rush of heat goes down her body giving her inner core a feeling that she's never experienced before. "Is this what lust feels like" she thinks. Hers and Pacey's breathing gets heavier as they stare at each other and then he brings his hand up and lowers the robe from Joey's shoulder. His fingers barely graze her skin, but it makes her shiver which is odd because it feels like it's 100 degrees inside her robe. Pacey moves a little closer and she just knows he's going to kiss her, and inside she's screaming "kiss me, kiss me hard". Joey's tongue comes out to wet her lips and Pacey growls again as he gets even closer. He is a mere two inches away and she can feel his breath on her, so she closes her eyes in anticipation of the kiss.

"Rise and Shine sleepy heads, time to get up", Aunt Gwen's voice can be heard from below and it brings them back to reality. Pacey flops back onto his back and brings the blanket up over his hips.

"You better get down there, I'll be down in a few minutes" Pacey tells her in a low frustrated voice.

"Okay" is all Joey manages to get out as she rolls over to her side of the bed, gets up and heads towards the door. Taking a quick glance back at Pacey, she sees him staring up at the ceiling, so she exits the room.

Pacey's POV

"Pacey, you better keep you butt away from me," Joey says between gritted teeth.

"My butt wants nothing to do with your butt, now give me some covers. Jo!" Pacey says as he tugs on the covers.

"God, she is so annoying sometimes", Pacey thinks to himself, "she had no problem sleeping in a bed with Dawson all these years and one night with me and she gets all huffy about it". Pacey's frustration with Joey has reached its limit tonight and he's starting to regret coming on this stupid trip just so he can be near her. He's only setting himself up for rejection, so why did he think coming here would change anything. Yet he can't stop himself from thinking about her all the time, she's like a drug that he can't stay away from and now here she is lying only inches away and there's nothing he can do about it. Pacey lays there listening to Joey's breathing and even that makes his heart skip a beat. Of all the girls he had to fall for, it had to be Joey, his best friend's supposed soulmate and girl who couldn't stand him throughout most of their lives, but he can't stop thinking about that kiss at the side of the road and as much as she might want to deny it, she DID kiss him back. Pacey eventually drifts off to sleep with images of that kiss in his mind which lead to the most amazing dream.

He was dreaming about Joey lying in bed with him all curled up in his arms. She had her arm slung across his abdomen and it just felt so natural. He could feel her warmth as she lay sleeping and how he wished she hadn't worn that robe to bed so that he could caress her back while she slept and yet he couldn't stop thinking how adorable she looked bundled up in her baggy robe. Only Joey could make a big bulky robe look good.

Pacey could feel himself getting hard just from picturing Joey's bare shoulder and then all of sudden he felt her arm slightly touch him which frustrated him because even in his dreams he was lame. "Why can't I have a full on porn dream instead of fantasizing about little Josephine Potter barely touching him"? He no sooner had that thought out when his dream took a turn for the better. Joey's image then moved her arm so that more of it was touching him and he felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought along with what he knew would be a significant hard on when he woke up. How is he going to explain that when he wakes up lying next to Joey and why was she always causing this affect on him? This has been happening for a couple of years now where he just has to think about her a certain way and he gets hard. He'll never forget the first time that happened. It was a couple of years ago and he, Dawson and Joey were watching that movie where two kids were stranded on a deserted island. There was this scene where Brooke Shields and that curly haired dude were naked, kissing in the sand and he was picturing that it was him and Joey and he started to get a hard on. He had glanced over at Joey without turning his head and she was staring at him and he was worried that she might notice, so he lifted his knees to try and hide it. Ever since that night, she's had that affect on him whenever he thought about her that way.

Man, it was getting hot in here, if it got any hotter he'd likely wake up and he didn't want to wake up from this glorious dream. Just as that thought left him, he could feel a little coolness trickle in around his stomach and the dream began to fade, then he saw Joey's image move her arm over his hard on, but all of a sudden he couldn't see her anymore and yet it felt so real. That's when Pacey realized this wasn't a dream and he opened his eyes just at that moment and saw Joey move her arm closer to him so that most of her forearm was touching his cock.

"Potter, what are you doing"? His voice sounded raspy from sleep and it startled her which caused her to jump and as she did her hand touched the head of his cock sliding along the tip and he couldn't help but let out a growl. That's it, he can't just lie here and do nothing, so he turns over facing her and he can feel his hard on pushing into her stomach. He doesn't care if she sees it for feels it at this point, but she doesn't move away and that encourages him to move further, so he raises his hand and slides the robe off of her shoulder lightly touching her as he moves the robe lower. He feels a shiver go through her, but her skin feels like it's on fire which causes his breathing to go deeper and he's pretty sure he can hear Joey's breath get heavier as well. He looks into her eyes and is surprised to see desire there, so he leans in for the kiss which he hopes she will accept this time. That worry leaves him as he sees her tongue wet her lips in anticipation, his heart skips a beat and an involuntary growl escapes him. She closes her eyes just as he's about to kiss her and his heart beats even faster, "she actually wants this, she wants me to kiss her" and Pacey couldn't wait for that contact.

"Rise and Shine sleepy heads, time to get up", the words invade the moment. "Jesus" Pacey says under his breath and slumps back on the bed and now he doesn't want Joey to see how much she has affected him, so he pulls the blanket up over his hips. "You better go, I'll be a few minutes", he says to Joey and she gets up and leaves the room. "Was she as frustrated as he was at this moment and God it was going to take a lot for this raging hard on to go away. Joey was actually feeling me up while I slept, how can I ignore that"? Pacey bangs the bed with his fist and starts thinking of things that will take his mind off of Joey, so he can get downstairs and join the rest of them.


End file.
